love in conflict
by LgStrike
Summary: Acho que é por isso que eu não tenho preconceito no relacionamento de Tamaki com Kyouya ou do Honey com Mori. Só fico preocupado com o preconceito que eles vão enfrentar lá fora. Mas no meu caso é ainda pior, estou amando e desejando meu irmão gêmeo.


**Love in Conflict**

**One-Shot**

**[Kaoru POV]**

_Não é justo Kaoru, você está roubando. – ouvir o Tamaki choramingar mais uma vez por eu ter vencido o jogo de vídeo game. Era jogo de corrida, sou expert em jogos de corrida.

_Não roubei nada. – falei colocando o controle do jogo do meu lado.

Todos ainda estavam com o fardamento da escola, que a meu ver... Era horrível...

(preguiça de descrever a roupa. No meu perfil tem a foto dela)

_Kao-_chan_ é muito bom nesse jogo. – falou o Honey-senpai para Mori-senpai. Os dois estavam sentados no sofá assistindo a nossa partida de vídeo game, Honey estava sentando no colo do Mori com uma torta de morango nas mãos.

Mori apenas concorda com a cabeça. Às vezes me pergunto se essa criatura é muda.

Eu e o Tamaki estávamos sentados no chão, mas o loiro _baka_ saiu correndo atrás de Kyouya chorando descontroladamente. O moreno de óculos se encontrava deitado em outro sofá da sala, mas ao contrario dos ali presentes ele não estava prestando atenção no jogo. Estava era lendo um livro que não faço a menor ideia qual seja, mas não duvido nada que é alguma coisa pornô.

__Oka-saaaan_, o Kaoru ganhou de mim de novo! – ele falou pulando no colo do pobre do Kyouya. O moreno de óculos fechou e escondeu o livro. To dizendo, era alguma coisa pornô.

_Quer que eu vença ele, _Otou-san_? – ele fala acariciando a bochecha do loiro.

Engoli em seco. Merda. Eu era um expert nesses jogos, mas não conseguia vencer o Kyouya.

_Eu quero – falou o "_Otou-san_" com uma carinha super _kawaii_ que só ele sabia fazer. Essa carinha conseguia até derreter os corações mais gelados, como o de Kyouya.

Tamaki saiu de cima do moreno e veio correndo até perto de mim para pegar o controle sem fio que ele estava usando. Depois foi até a "_Oka-san_" para entregar o controle.

_Ok Kaoru, vamos lá! – ele fala se sentando no sofá, ajeita o óculos e dando um sorriso sinistro. Pude jurar que uma aura negra e assassina estava ao redor dele.

Soltei uma gota – V-Vamos nessa, "_Tou-san_". – e começamos a corrida.

Os olhinhos de Tamaki brilhavam enquanto via o Kyouya me ultrapassando na hora.

_Ah, não acredito que perdi de novo. – devo dizer que perdi feio pra ele. Às vezes eu acho que Kyouya passou a infância dele jogando vídeo game, como esse cara podia ser tão bom em todos os tipos de jogos?

_Rá, meu namorado é o melhor! – falou o loiro pulando em cima do Kyouya, sentando no colo de frente pro moreno. Uma posição um tanto comprometedora devo dizer.

O moreno coloca o controle em uma mesinha que tinha do lado do sofá – Eu mereço um premio por ter vencido não acha, _Otou-san_? – ele fala passando a mão na coxa do loiro. Logo depois seus braços ficam em volta da cintura de Tamaki. Tenho certeza que o loiro corou bastante com o ato do moreno.

Perfeito, vai começar a agarração agora. Pelo menos já me acostumei com isso, morar com dois amigos tarados dá nisso.

Eu e esse povinho aqui presente na sala moramos juntos. E tem mais um sexto integrante no grupo, que é meu irmão Hikaru, que nesse momento infelizmente teve que dá uma saída.

Depois que Tamaki e Kyouya começaram a namorar, o loiro teve a idéia de que eles são os pais do grupo e nós somos seus filhos. Vai saber o que passa na cabeça dele pra fazer isso, talvez uma maneira de nos aproximar... Ou porque ele quer criar logo uma família com Kyouya e virar papai. Algo que eu nunca conseguir entender era como o Tamaki com aquela carinha de _uke_ é o "_Otou-san"_?

E detalhe: eu acho que os "filhinhos" mais velhos estão tendo um caso. Sim, me refiro ao Honey e ao Mori.

Agora que notei, Honey e Mori sumiram. E os "papais" estão se agarrando descaradamente no sofá, aposto que esqueceram completamente minha existência aqui. Não duvido nada que eles comecem a fazer sexo ai mesmo, antigamente eu ficaria todo vermelho só de vê eles assim. Mas com o tempo acabei me acostumando com isso.

Eu já ia me levantar, não quero ficar assistindo isso.

**BOF **[?]

Um barulho alto da porta se abrindo com força e batendo na parede me fez tomar um susto do caramba. Até os assanhados pararam de se agarrar pelo barulho.

Todos olharam para a porta e vimos um ruivo, ou melhor, um ex-ruivo. Pois ele pintou os cabelos de preto porque Haruhi pediu, para saber nos diferenciar melhor.

Eu já ia me levantar e sair correndo até ele e dar um abraço, mas parei ao notar o semblante serio que ele tinha.

_Hikaru? – chamei o nome dele.

Meu irmão olhou pra mim, e veio em passos firmes até minha direção. Sem dizer nada pegou a minha mão e foi me puxando até as escadas. Olhei pra trás e vi que os "papais" olhavam pra nós preocupados e curiosos, apenas dei um sorriso como se falasse que estava tudo bem e podiam voltar o que estavam fazendo.

E pelo jeito eles entenderam o recado, pois realmente voltaram a se atracar.

Hikaru me levou até o nosso quarto. Empurrou-me lá dentro, entrando logo em seguida e fechou a porta. Logo depois veio me abraçar. Sabia muito bem o que tinha acontecido pra ele fazer isso. Deve ter brigado com a namorada.

_O que ouve? Brigou com a Haruhi de novo? – perguntei colocando os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, abraçando ele de volta. Ele e Haruhi namoravam há um tempinho, mas brigas era algo que estava fazendo parte da rotina do relacionamento deles.

Admito que fico feliz com essas brigas deles, pois ele sempre vem correndo pra mim abraçar e desabafar, me sinto como se fosse necessário pra ele nessas horas. Sei que é egoísmo da minha parte, não devia ficar feliz com as brigas deles, mas... O que posso fazer se estou apaixonado pelo meu próprio irmão?

Acho que é por isso que eu não tenho preconceito no relacionamento de Tamaki com Kyouya ou do Honey com Mori. Só fico preocupado com o preconceito que eles vão enfrentar lá fora. Mas no meu caso é ainda pior, estou amando e desejando meu irmão gêmeo. Imagine como as pessoas vão olhar se soubessem disso?

_Uhum. – ele fala me abraçando mais forte e colocando o rosto na curva do meu pescoço. Sentia sua respiração contra minha pele e seus braços em volta da minha cintura.

Como eu adoro ficar assim com ele. Pode me abraçar mais forte se quiser Hikaru... Eu não me importo nem um pouco.

Ficamos nesse abraço por um bom tempo. Até ele me soltar e ir se sentar na cama. Não gostava de perder o contato com ele, dava vontade de ir abraçar ele de novo

_O que ouve de errado no encontro hoje? – perguntei sentando do lado dele e bagunçando seus cabelos. Tinha que tocá-lo de alguma forma, era um tipo de necessidade que eu tinha.

_Foi por frescura da Haruhi. Ela reclamou que eu tava falando e elogiando o tempo todo você. – ele cruza os braços como uma criançinha irritada – Mas eu nem falei tanto assim de você... Teve dias que eu falei mais – ele disse fazendo bico.

Será que eu escutei direito? Ele fica falando de mim nos encontros que vai com a Haruhi? Senti meu coração bater mais forte. Não estava pensando em mais nada, apenas do que Hikaru acabou de dizer.

_Mas posso conversar com ela amanha. – Hikaru fala respirando fundo – Eh? Tudo bem Kaoru? – ele fala aproximando seu rosto do meu. Uma aproximação um tanto perigosa, só espero que ele não escute essas batidas do meu coração. Acho que vou ter um treco se ele se aproximar mais.

_Tu-Tudo, por quê? – eu pergunto me afastando um pouco.

_Você ta vermelho, será que está com febre? – ele falou colocando a mão na minha testa e depois no meu pescoço pra checar a temperatura.

Tirei rápido a mão dele do meu pescoço – E-Eu to ótimo.

_Se você diz – ele fala meio desconfiado. – Hey, vamos lá pra baixo, não quero falar mais da Haruhi por hoje – ele fala pegando na minha mão e me levando para fora do quarto.

Simplesmente perco o raciocínio quando sinto sua mão tão quentinha segurando a minha. É tanto que me esqueci de avisar que os papais deviam está se agarrando.

Quando estava a ponto de falar do casal na sala, já estávamos perto da escada. Vimos aqui de cima o Tamaki sem camisa em baixo de Kyouya, enquanto o moreno estava também sem a camisa e de quatro em cima do loiro.

Dava pra ouvir os gemidos de Tamaki daqui. Ele ficava completamente entregue ao moreno, seu rosto estava completamente corado, olhos semicerrados, a boca entreaberta por onde respirava feito louco.

_Eheh... Pelo visto não vai dá pra gente jogar vídeo game. – disse Hikaru entre gotas e sorrindo.

Ele também estava acostumado ao povo dessa casa ficar se comendo.

_É. – falei coçando a cabeça.

Hikaru continua olhando pra baixo vendo o casalzinho, depois olha pra mim com um sorriso que parecia... Malicioso. Assusto-me um pouco.

_Quer tentar Kaoru? – ele fala deixando o sorriso mais malicioso ainda, passou a língua nos dentes e depois me dá uma piscadinha.

_É-É o que? – perguntei assustado. Senti meu rosto esquentar, meu coração parar de bater por um momento. Mas estava feliz pra caramba, deu muita vontade de dizer "só se for agora".

Hikaru ri e se aproxima perigosamente de mim. Como ainda estávamos de mãos dadas, ele segurou firme pra impedir qualquer tentativa de fuga e vai me puxando pra perto dele.

Primeiro ele morde meu queixo, e depois vai descendo, distribuindo beijos pelo meu pescoço. Como isso estava bom. Agarro-me nas roupas dele e mordo o lábio inferior pra não soltar um gemido.

Pergunto-me se ele já fez isso com a Haruhi. Se por um acaso ele está imaginando a Haruhi ao invés de mim... Isso me deixa louco de ciúmes.

Mas esses pensamentos foram cortados quando sinto algo quente e úmido percorrendo meu pescoço. Sim, Hikaru estava me... Lambendo.

Não seguro e solto um gemido – Aahhwwn – pelo menos saiu baixo.

Acho que Hikaru deve ter se assustado, pois parou o que estava fazendo e olhou pra mim. Droga. Tive que estragar tudo.

Afasto-me dele e dou alguns passos pra trás.

_Isso... Isso foi um... – ele vai começando a falar, meio que surpreso, mas tinha um sorriso muito lindo no rosto.

Tapo minha boca com a mão e nego com a cabeça. Devia está vermelho pra caramba agora.

_...Um gemido! – mesmo assim ele completa a frase e ainda estava sorrindo – Estava gostando Kaoru? – ele levanta uma sobrancelha e solta outro sorriso com malicia.

Que vontade de enfiar minha cara no chão e não sair mais – _I-Iie_, você está ouvindo co-coisas. – falei gaguejando e embolando um pouco as palavras.

Ele morde o lábio e vai se aproximando de mim. Seus passos estavam determinados a mim alcançar. Porque será que ele estava fazendo isso? Realmente não consigo entender.

Quando penso em sair dali, me trancar no banheiro e esperar esse fogo dele baixar, Hikaru já estava de frente pra mim.

_Quero ouvir mais! – ele fala pegando minha cabeça e inclinando-a, deixando meu pescoço mais exposto.

Ele apenas começa a cheirar o local, como se estivesse se embriagando com meu cheiro. Depois vem uma seção de mordidas, lambidas e beijo no pescoço.

_Pa-Paraaaa... Hikaruuuuu... – praticamente eu gemi mais do que falar. Isso está me enlouquecendo. O que tem na cabeça do Hikaru hoje? Porque está fazendo isso... Mas quer saber, o motivo não importa nem um pouco agora, apenas continue Hikaru...

_Isso, geme mais... – ele falava beijando o meu pescoço.

Aproveitei que minha cabeça estava inclinada e dei uma pequena olhando pro casal lá em baixo, por sorte estavam tão concentrados que nem reparavam em mim e Hikaru.

_Aaaaahhh... Kyouyaaaa... – ouvi a voz manhosa do Tamaki chamando pelo outro.

Ouvir os gemidos do "_Otou-san_" estava contribuindo para piorar a minha situação. Parecia até que era um tipo de afrodisíaco, me fazendo ceder e gemer com as caricias do meu irmão e incentivava a Hikaru a continuar com aquilo.

Senti a mão dele adentrar minha blusa, mas sem tira-la – Aaahhh... – fui pego desprevenido. Acabo gemendo um pouquinho mais alto quando sentir ele apertar um dos meus mamilos. Sou bastante sensível nessa região.

_Achei um ponto fraco. – ele fala empresando meu mamilo em seus dois dedos e apertado de leve.

Mordi meu lábio para não sair um gemido alto _Hunmm. – mas acaba escapando um gemido baixo, acabo jogando minha cabeça pra trás.

Agora já estava entregue ao momento, se Hikaru quisesse me possuir aqui e agora... eu não iria protestar. Eu era dele... Apenas dele...

Mas de repente ele tirou a mão de dentro da minha camisa e me deu um beijo na testa.

_Acho melhor pararmos por aqui. – ele fala. Não to entendo mais nada, ele vem e me agarra agora ta falando que é melhor parar? Acredite, deu muita vontade de puxar ele para o beijo e falar "você começou essa merda, termine". – Vamos jogar vídeo game? – ele fala sorrindo.

Fiquei meio surpreso com o que ele disse, virei o rosto olhando onde os "papais" estavam. Agora entendi porque ele parou. Aqueles dois já estavam colocando suas roupas... Eles fizeram de novo no sofá? Eu é que não vou limpar a sujeira.

Hikaru pega na minha mão e vai me levando até lá embaixo. O casal de tarados já estavam com o fardamento no corpo.

_O que estavam jogando antes? – pergunta Hikaru apontando pro vídeo game. Ele ainda estava segurando minha mão, por mim ele podíamos continuar assim por muito tempo.

_Corrida – responde Tamaki alegremente. A carinha que ele fazia era muito _kawaii_, dava vontade de apertá-lo, mas sei que a "_Oka-san_" não iria gostar nada disso.

_Alguém quer uma partida comigo? – pergunta meu irmão.

_Eba, vou jogar com meu outro filhinho – disse Tamaki vindo abraçar o Hikaru. O bom é que eu não sinto ciúmes de ninguém do grupo, somos praticamente uma família então não vejo problema em eles abraçarem o Hikaru.

Kyouya da um suspiro cansado – Joguem no chão, vou limpar o sofá agora – ele fala saindo da sala.

Nossos pais, verdadeiros, só concordaram em deixar a gente morando junto se não contratássemos ninguém pra ajudar. Nós que temos que limpar a casa, fazer a comida e todo o resto.

A sorte é que Kyouya gosta de limpar, pois é um maníaco por limpeza. Eheheh... Parece até mesmo uma "_Oka-san_". E tivemos que aprender a cozinha na rasa mesmo.

Fomos sentar no chão e começamos a jogar. Ganhei de todos, como disse sou expert nesses jogos, mas deixei o Tamaki ganhar duas pra ele não chorar mais e Hikaru também fez o mesmo.

Hikaru...

Ainda não consigo entender direito porque fez aquilo antes. Ele está agindo agora como se não tivesse acontecido nada, será que... Não significou nada pra ele aquilo?

Senti uma vontade de chorar com esse pensamento. Por sorte Hikaru e Tamaki estavam concentrados no jogo que nem notaram isso. E Kyouya já tinha terminado de limpar o sofá e estava deitado no mesmo assistindo a partida.

É, hoje o dia foi até normal... Vídeo game, comer... Comida mesmo, mais vídeo game, agarramento dos "papais" e assim vai...

Estudar que é bom, nada...

**::~oo~oo~::  
::~oo~oo~::**

**[Hikaru POV]**

Estava encostado do lado da porta da sala da Haruhi. Queria conversar com ela sobre a nossa pequena briga do dia anterior.

O dia anterior... Isso me fez lembrar o que fiz com o Kaoru...

Realmente não sei o que deu em mim pra fazer aquilo, mas quando comecei não quis mais parar, estava tão bom... E só parei porque Tamaki e Kyouya tinham acabado, não queria que eles vissem a gente naquela hora...

Mas acho que se tivéssemos sozinhos naquela hora... Tenho quase certeza que... Eu teria ido mais longe, naquela hora eu estava querendo ter o Kaoru pra mim. Queria possuí-lo.

Nossa, estou desejando meu próprio irmão... Gêmeo? Na verdade, eu estou sentido esse negocio estranho faz um tempo. Mas me recuso a admitir que estou desejando o Kaoru. _Kami_, meu próprio irmão.

_Hikaru?

Fui cortados dos meus pensamentos quando ouvi essa voz bastante conhecida – Haruhi.

_O que está fazendo aqui? – ela fala se aproximando em passos lentos – Essa não é sua sala, na verdade, sua sala fica do outro la-

A interrompi dando um selinho nela – Não posso vim visitar minha namoradinha? – perguntei em um tom brincalhão. Ela ficou vermelha. Ela fica tão fofinha quando cora... Isso me lembrou ontem o Kaoru toda coradinho, parecia um convite para ser abusado.

"_Mas o que? No que eu estou pensando? Não pense no Kaoru agora sua anta! FOCO HIKARU, foco!_"

_Hikaru? – ouvi a Haruhi me chamando e voltei minha atenção pra ela.

_Sabe Haruhi eu andei pensando... – comecei a falar. Andei? O que andei pesando mesmo? – Precisamos conversar sobre nosso relacionamento. – eh? Nem eu sabia que tinha andado pensando nisso.

Vi Haruhi abaixar um pouco a cabeça – Entendo. Eu concordo. – ela responde seria.

Ok, eu tinha falado aquilo no impulso. Pois um lado meu quer logo terminar esse namoro.

_Venha na minha casa depois da escola – ela fala sorrindo. – Podemos conversar melhor lá. – ela fala vindo colocando os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

Corei um pouco com isso. Ela fala que quer conversa sobre nosso relacionamento e depois vem me abraçar... Me pergunto que tipo de conversa ela quer ter.

_Ok – falei retirando os braços dela do meu pescoço. – Até lá – falei dando um beijo na sua testa e indo pra minha sala.

Hoje vai resolver as coisas. Se continuo esse namoro com a Haruhi ou não.

**::~oo~oo~::  
::~oo~oo~::**

**[Kaoru POV]**

_Definitivamente NÃO – falei irritado olhando pra Hikaru. Nós estávamos no nosso quarto, já tínhamos voltado na escola. Quando chegamos em casa Hikaru me disse que precisava de um favor meu... Mas não imaginei que fosse isso.

_Por favor, Kaoru. Estou precisando de você agora. – como eu estava sentado na ponta da cama onde nós dormíamos, ele se ajoelha na minha frente e segura minhas mãos. A gente nessa posição no nosso quarto sozinhos... Me faz ter pensamentos não muito legais.

_Mas Hikaru... Você vai à casa da Haruhi pra ter uma conversa de namorados... E quer me levar junto? – perguntei sem acreditar. O que tinha na cabeça dele esses dias? Já basta eu segurar vela aqui em casa do Tamaki e Kyouya quase todo dia e do Honey e Mori de vez em quando.

_Mas eu preciso da sua ajuda nessas horas. Você pode me ajudar a não falar nada de errado – ele falava apertando a mão mais forte. Se continuar eu vou acabar cedendo.

_Você me manda mensagens pelo celular se ficar com duvida de algo – falei tentando convencê-lo de não me levar. Mas essa sugestão foi péssima.

_Não, eu preciso da sua presença lá comigo – ele falou agora me abraçando. Deus, me ajuda pelo santo cristos de todos os santos! [?]

__Demo_... _Demo_...

_Não vai ser uma conversa melosa de namoradinhos apaixonados falando sobre o dia do casamento[?] – tive vontade de rir quando ele falou isso – Vamos conversar serio, para saber se continuamos esse namoro ou não.

Hmmm... De repente fiquei interessado em ir. Queria saber o que eles iam decidir. Mas mesmo assim... Ainda não acho bom eu ir, pois o motivo da ultima briga deles foi eu... ou quase isso.

_Não insista Hikaru. Eu não vou de jeito nenhum, não adiante.

**::~oo~oo~::**

**::~oo~oo~::**

_Não acredito que você me convenceu a vim!

Nós já estávamos em frente a casa da Haruhi. Ele chorou tanto, me abraçou tanto que não resistir e acabei vindo.

E o infeliz do meu irmão nem me deixou trocar de roupa ou tomar banho. Nos dois ainda estávamos com o fardamento horrível da escola.

_Não se preocupe, vai ser uma conversa seria. – ele falou. E eu espero mesmo, não vou suportar ver eles se beijando ou se abraçando. Já sofri pra caramba com isso.

__Hai_,_ hai_ – falei suspirando cansado. Já estava aqui mesmo, então vamos lá.

Hikaru tocou na campainha e logo depois uma voz masculina respondeu dizendo que já vinha atender. Quase dou um grito quando vi quem atendeu.

_Olá meu belo rapaz Hikaru. A Haruhi está esperando você no quarto dela. – disse um... Er... Não sei bem se é um homem ou uma mulher.

_Yoo Ryoji – disse Hikaru sorrindo. Esse ou essa pessoa mora aqui? Acho que por isso Hikaru não se assustou.

_Esse é o pai da Haruhi. Não se assuste com a aparência, ele é bem legal – disse Hikaru sussurrando no meu ouvido. Como é? Esse cara é o pai da Haruhi?

_Eh? Não sabia que tinham te clonado Hikaru – disse a pessoa olhando pra mim.

Hikaru ri – Ele é meu irmão gêmeo. Kaoru Hitachiin!

O pai da Haruhi olhou pra mim e sorriu.

Sem demora o meu irmão ex-ruivo foi adentrando o local e me puxando junto. A casa da Haruhi era grande e bem arrumada, tinha alguns empregados arrumando algumas coisas. É, Haruhi era rica também.

_Fiquem a vontade. Vou precisar sair, caso precisem de algo é só falar com os empregados – disso o pai da Haruhi saindo da casa.

_Vamos lá, ele disse que ela estava no quarto – disse Hikaru me puxando pro quarto dela. Estranhei um pouco no começo, porque conversar isso no quarto? Poderiam fazer na sala, era só pedir pros empregados saírem.

Estamos em frente ao quarto da Haruhi. Primeiro Hikaru deu leves batidas na porta, mas não conseguiu ganhar nenhuma resposta. Depois bateu com mais força, mas mais uma vez sem resposta.

Meu irmão já ficou impaciente e foi levando a mão a maçaneta da porta.

_Haruhi, você está aí? – ele pergunta abrindo a porta lentamente. Não sei por que, mas estou com um leve mau pressentimento.

Quando abrimos a porta toda, tomamos um susto. Haruhi estava lá no quarto, precisamente em pé, de costas pra nos e de frente pra cama. Ela estava com blusa de manga comprida azul, mas um detalhe: a blusa estava caída até os cotovelos, deixando os ombros e um pouco das costas nuas e mostrando o seu sutiã preto.

Não estava usando nenhuma calça ou saia, estava com uma meia preta que ia até o meio da coxa e tinha uma fita de couro que ligava a meia a calçinha, que também era preta.

Ela virou a cabeça para trás lentamente. Quando olhou para Hikaru deu um sorriso sensual, ou pelo menos eu acho que era pra ser, mas esse sorriso sumiu na hora assim que me viu.

Haruhi arregalou bens os olhos, até piscou umas quatro vezes para ver se era eu mesmo.

Ela ficou vermelha na hora, mas pela sua expressão eu acho que não era por timidez – Hikaru... – ela abaixa a cabeça um pouco ao falar – O que ele está fazendo aqui?

Realmente. O que MERDA eu estou fazendo aqui? Sabia que não ia prestar eu vim pra essa bosta! Mas embora se eu não tivesse vindo... Provavelmente Hikaru e Haruhi teriam... Não... Não suporto nem pensar nisso.

_Conversa seria né, Hikaru? – falei em um tom baixo.

Ele olhou pra mim assustado. Serrei meus olhos e estava ameaçando começar a chorar. Mas não ia fazer isso na frente dos dois, me virei e estava proto pra sair correndo daqui. Mas senti Hikaru segurar meu braço.

_Porque você o troce? – escutei Haruhi pergunta irritada. Ela já tinha abotoado a blusa que usava, tentava esticar a blusa para baixa na tentativa de se cobrir mais. – Vocês parecem que não desgrudam! Parece até que um vai morrer se não ficar perto do outro.

Meu irmão soltou meu braço – Nascemos juntos, sorriso juntos, mesmo triste estamos juntos. Sim, eu me sinto mal quando não estou perto do Kaoru. – disse Hikaru em um tom irritado. Haruhi ficou surpresa com o que ele disse, mas ela não era a única, eu estava surpreso e... Corado pra variar – Eu o troce por que... Por que queria a presença dele aqui pra me dar coragem pra o que vim fazer... – falou Hikaru olhando serio pra Haruhi. Nunca vi o olhar dele tão serio assim.

Haruhi arregalou os olhos, ela deu alguns passos para trás e sentou-se na cama. Deixando uma perna dobrada em cima do coxão e a outra pendurada pra baixo.

_Entendo... Então você veio mesmo terminar comigo. – ela fala abaixando a cabeça.

Ela começa a tremer um pouco e agarra o lençol da cama. No começo eu achei que ela ia começar a chorar, mas...

_Quer saber, eu faço as honras. Está tudo acabado entre nós Hikaru – ela levanta a cabeça. Não tinha uma gota de lagrima sequer e não ameaçava chorar. Suas feições eram de pura raiva. – Vocês dois formam um lindo casal até. Porque não vão se agarrar por aí? – ela fala. Parecia que cuspia veneno em cada palavra que falava.

_Quer saber, vamos mesmo! – disse Hikar... Espere aí, o que ele disse?

_C-Como é? – eu perguntei super vermelho.

Até Haruhi tinha ficado surpresa com a resposta dele.

_Vamos Kaoru – ele fala pegando na minha mão e me puxando pra fora do quarto.

Ele saiu correndo da casa de Haruhi, praticamente me obrigando a correr junto com ele. Detalhe: ele não largou minha mão.

Até quando chegamos em casa ele saiu correndo me levando pro nosso quarto.

__Okaeri _filhinh- – ouvi a voz do Tamaki falar alegremente – O que será que ouve? – foi a ultima coisa que ouvir Tamaki pergunta pra Kyouya antes de Hikaru me jogar no nosso quarto.

Ele fecha a porta atrás dele e fica encostado nela por um tempo, sua cabeça estava abaixada me impedindo de ver seus olhos.

_H-Hikaru... – eu comecei a falar, não sabia direito como falar aquilo – Er... Não vamos fazer isso não né? – me referir ao que a Haruhi disse de "nos agarrar". Eu estava torcendo pra que ele dissesse que iríamos fazer, mas duvido muito.

De repente ele olha nos meus olhos. Os seus tinham um brilho diferente, sua boca estava entre aberta e estava com a respiração acelerada.

Ele veio em passos acelerados até mim, quando notei, ele já estava na minha frente. Segurou minha cabeça com as duas mãos e juntou nossos lábios em um beijo apressado e possessivo.

Ele invadiu minha boca com sua língua e explorava cada canto. Hikaru me beijava como se eu fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento.

Ele foi me empurrando para trás me fazendo cair na cama. Para não parar aquele beijo ,que eu esperava por muito tempo, o puxei fazendo cair sobre mim.

_Mmmm...

Acabei gemendo entre o beijo. Aquilo estava tão bom.

Quando o ar faltou ele soltou meus lábios, mas continuamos a poucos centímetros de distancia do rosto do outro. Respirávamos feito loucos, e nossas respirações se misturavam.

Ele começa a roçar seu membro no meu, esfregava com vontade. Mordi meu lábio para não soltar um gemido e arqueei as costas, enterrando minha cabeça no coxão macio.

Enquanto ainda roçava os nossos membros, ele levanta a minha camisa até pode ver meus mamilos. – Ahhmm – acabei gemendo ao sentir mordendo um mamilo e puxando de leve.

_Você é tão fofo – corei mais quando ele disse isso.

Agarrei-me em suas roupas – E-Eu... Te amo... Hikaru – falei com um pouco de dificuldade. Não dá pra falar direito em quanto tem alguém chupando seus mamilos e ainda por cima massageando suas partes intimas.

_Eu também... Kaoru – ele sussurra depois dá uma mordida na minha orelha.

Já perdi todo o raciocínio. Estava completamente entregue ao Hikaru. Eu era toda dele, ele podia fazer o que quisesse comigo agora.

**::~oo~oo~::**

**::~oo~oo~::**

**[Normal POV]**

Duas pessoas se encontravam do lado da porta do quarto dos gêmeos. Os dois possuíam sorrisos no rosto.

_aaaaahhhh... Mais... M-Mais rápido... Hikaruuuu... – podiam ouvir isso pela porta do quarto.

_Finalmente não é, _Otou-san_? – disse um moreno com um leve sorriso no rosto e ajeitando seus óculos.

_Hai _Oka-san_, achei que nunca fossem notar que realmente se amam mais do que irmãos – disse o loiro passando as mãos no cabelo.

_Na verdade, Kaoru já tinha notado. Mas Hikaru ficou se negando e tentando acreditar que gostava da Haruhi – disse Kyouya serio, não gostava de falar o nome dela, pois ainda sentia muito ciúmes.

_Mas não o culpo. Haruhi é tão fofa e gentil, claro que tem seus defeitos, mas é muito fofa – falava Tamaki com sua voz manhosa colocando as mãos da bochecha, fazendo uma carinha fofa.

Está ai o motivo do ciúmes de Kyouya, pois o loiro baka já foi apaixonado pela garota. E na verdade ainda tinha o pressentimento que Tamaki ainda nutria sentimentos por Haruhi.

_O que quis dizer com isso? – pergunta Kyouya com sua cara assustadora.

Tamaki ri – Não precisa ter ciúmes, sabe que eu amo apenas você – ele fala enlaçando o pescoço de Kyouya e o puxando para um beijo.

_Hikaruuuu... aaahhhhh... Isso... Não para...

Os dois pararam o beijo ao ouvirem isso, era melhor não se beijarem bem no quarto dos dois irmãos, que no momento estavam se divertindo.

_Tamaki... Para o nosso quarto... Agora! – ordena Kyouya.

_Como quiser amor – disse o loiro mordendo o lábio inferior do moreno. Kyouya solta um sorriso pervertido, pelo jeito Hikaru e Kaoru não vão ser os únicos a se divertirem.

* * *

Finalmente acabei essa fic! *respira aliviada*

Pois bem, essa foi o presente de aniversario da minha querida amica Bakinha-chan *O*/  
Sei que gosta de lemon, mas deu preguiça de fazer xD  
Espero que tenha gostado :3

E esse presente também foi da Ruki-chan, presente atrasado de natal ^-^""  
Outra pervertida que gosta de lemon (xD) Mas prometo que faço um dia um pra você õ/

Espero que todos que leram tenham gostado!

Comentar não mata e evita que os autores cometam suicídio =DD  
Entããããão mandem suas reviews! ^-^/


End file.
